Black Lies
by Marvel's Disney
Summary: this story takes place a little bit after the war of the avengers. When Loki has been arrested, he is sent to a cell. each of the avengers have been on a cycle to watch Loki's cell. When its Natasha's turn, she demands that Loki get his privacy and the security cameras be turned off. Fury turns them off, and Loki finds out she is skilled at more than shooting a gun. lokiXnatasha
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I've read fanfictions forever, and I'm just getting involved myself. I've been in a crunch for time recently, and have sooooo many story ideas. i want to know which ones people want to read. so here is the sneak peek. If you read the summary, you would know what is coming up, and if you think the story has potential and you think its something that you would want to read, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! anyway, without further ado, the sneak peek to Black Lies.**

_Tap. Drag. Tap. Drag. _

Only two things could get the God of Mischief contained.

1. Thor and 2. unfortunate as it was, Odin. But Loki always convinced himself that the only reason Odin had the power to contain him, was because he had the power to strip Loki of his magic. Well, most of his magic. Odin may be powerful, but he couldn't strip Loki of _all_ his powers. And, another thing Loki remembered to point out to himself, this was the first time Thor had won. And, technically, even now Thor hadn't won, the chains that he had struggled to put on Loki had won. And with those two thoughts in mind, Loki went along with the guards that flanked him now. while the whole time, continuing to make the annoying sounds of the chains ring through the bare halls with every step he took.

_Tap. Drag. Tap. Drag._


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! lemme know what you think so far! im super excited about this story. with school about to start, it might get a little hard to write stories, but i can only hope for the best.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment if you have any ideas or see any mistakes. Give me an idea of what number out of ten this story is. what it needs more of, what it needs less of. thanks -MD WARNING, LEMONS IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**

"Care to give us a reason, Loki, Son of Odin, why in any dimension you would feel the urge, to attack hundreds of innocent humans?"

"Lets say I did 'carer to give you a reason', what would you do with it? The past, has already happened." The husky voice of Loki replied.

"That, is none of your concern. All you need to be worried about is how in hell's name, are you going to make four stone walls and a concrete floor comfortable. Because, you'll be staying there a while." The speaker condescendingly replied to Loki.

"There is no need for the attitude Nicholas."

"That'll be Fury to you. And this building is mine. I can use whatever bitchy attitude I feel like using."

"How about this building is property of Stark Industries, that I am so graciously allowing you to stay at. You're welcome." Loki knew Tony Stark had arrived even before he had started talking. The sound of the jets on the Iron Man suit gave it away. As Stark walked past, he addressed the emerald and gold heap of mystery. "Loki." He nodded to the prince as he walked past.

"Thank you, Stark, for that meaningless interruption. Anyway, Loki, as I was saying. You will be staying in the least lovely room in the building. It's called the Upstairs Cell. You would be using the downstairs one, but its being currently occupied by, uh, another, guest. So, Mr. Rogers here will guide you to your cell, and people will be placed on post with the all-famous handguns just in case you do feel like trying to sneak out for some cookies and milk," he turned to Steve," get him outta my sight."

_Tap. Drag. Tap. Drag. Tap. Drag. Tap. Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag. _

The pair stopped at the door, and Steve pulled out a pair of keys. In the slowest manor, Steve pretended to fiddle with the keys, and then when he finally put the key to the door, he took forever to insert the key into the lock, and turned it ever so slowly. When he finally opened the door, Loki walked in, turned around and said, "Thanks a lot, Mr. Stars and-" He was cut off with a loud _BANG!_

Steve Rogers had literally just slammed a door in the face of the god of Mischief.

"Fuck you."

* * *

**9:00 pm. **

Fury had lied. There was no stone walls, or concrete floors. In fact, the floors were covered with a white shag rug and the walls were a crimson red. There was a Queen size bed, and when he walked into the room, there had been a note on his bed. It had read, _A queen sized bed for the most amazing Queen. ;) -Stark _

Loki was starting to realize that Stark had a tendency to piss people off.

_Really _piss people off.

On the nightstand next to the bed, there had been a lamp and books. Loki lay on his back on the bed and after watching the red light on the camera in the corner of the room go on and off 2,347 times consistently, he had gotten so bored, he actually read. But Loki had always been read to, so he had never actually _learned_ to read. After a couple of minutes, Loki gave up, and stared up at the ceiling. To anybody else, the ceiling was a bland white piece of block that was even more boring to watch than blinking lights on a camera. But to Loki, it was a movie screen. And on that movie screen, were all of the thousands of women he had fucked and loved to fuck. He replayed the moments in his mind. The women that had orgasmed the hardest, the ones who screamed out his name, the ones who had given the best blow jobs, and the ones who's bodies had fit him so perfectly, that all of his larger-than-life cock had fit inside of them. The girls who had had the softest skin, and the virgins who trembled at his power and size. He played it all, over and over in his mind. And he loved every second of it.

**What do you think so far? COMMENT! **


End file.
